The present invention relates to a security device for storing a firearm and more particularly to a security device for storing a handgun while preventing its discharge.
Firearms, particularly handguns, should be stored so that they cannot be removed without authorization and in such a manner as to prevent unauthorized or accidental discharge of the firearm should the firearm remain loaded for any reason.